Proyecto Orion
by alejandrozapataq
Summary: PROYECTO ORION Capítulo I "Un nuevo horizonte" Aqui comienza el viaje de nuestro heroe Aaron Branz mas alla de lo imaginado por el hombre en busqueda de respuestas
1. Capitulo 1: un nuevo horizonte

**PROYECTO ORION**

**Capítulo I**

**"Un nuevo horizonte"**

La humanidad siempre soñó estar mas allá de las estrellas, siempre se pregunto que puede haber en ese lugar, durante siglos se pensó que estábamos solos en el universo; pasaban los años y ese pensamiento se iba modificando lentamente, cuando comenzaron los estudios con alta tecnología de las estrellas las especulaciones no tardaron en aparecer, con relatos descabellados sobre seres que abducían vacas, hasta simples luces en el cielo, pero esto nunca dio una verdad absoluta ¿estamos solos en el universo? la respuesta puede ser perturbadora sin importar cual sea, se llego a pensar que lo mejor era dejar de buscar respuestas por el bien de nuestra civilización, pero la curiosidad de nuestra especie es poderosa y llego el momento de dar un paso definitivo en la historia de esta simple raza.

Es el año 2043, la humanidad tuvo un salto tecnológico sin precedentes, todo gracias al desarrollo de las maquinas genéticas; el mundo ya ha pasado por una "tercera guerra mundial" y por primera vez en la historia el mundo se unió en una única nación, la nación humana, se le conoce como la UMB (Unión Mundial para el Bienestar), se ha unificado el lenguaje en uno nuevo derivado de las conocidas lenguas mayores, el desempleo y la corrupción son temas casi completamente superados, la población descendió un 10% gracias a la guerra a pesar de ello aun se necesita otro planeta en el que producir alimentos para abastecer exitosamente a tantas personas, el hambre mundial se ha superado pero no profundamente, los lugares más pobres del mundo solo reciben una comida digna al día, el agua dulce ha desaparecido la guerra contamino con radiación los manantiales más grandes, ahora se desaliniza el agua marina, 13 países (que componían la vieja distribución del mundo) son completamente inhabitables por la radiación de las armas nucleares, las religiones desaparecieron, las diferencias raciales son historia, la delincuencia y la subversión son términos del pasado, el mundo ahora es el paraíso que todos habían deseado, un mundo de paz y de respeto.

El 14 de mayo de este año se inicio el proyecto "Nébula" que consiste en terraformar Marte para usarlo de campo de cultivo, se construyeron naves gigantes, obras de ingeniería jamás imaginadas, en ellas se instalo una nueva tecnología de cambio atmosférico y un generador de oxigeno a partir de reacciones nucleares, y unos compartimientos llenos de biomast, un compuesto desarrollado por los mejores químicos y biólogos del mundo que hacia crecer plantas al azar donde se irrigara, esto favorecía una buena variedad de la flora; algunas naves no llevaban biomast, sino animales para poblar Marte de vida, las naves no estarían tripuladas ni nadie iría a Marte nuevamente, robots de alta tecnología cosecharían los alimentos y los enviarían a "casa" para ser repartidos de una manera equitativa en el planeta. Doce naves partieron de la tierra en su viaje hacia Marte, el viaje duro 1 mes pero solo llegaron 8 de ellas, las demás se destruyeron por el desgaste de los post quemadores; el 27 de noviembre de este año la operación "Nébula" había concluido y esta fue un éxito.

El 1 de diciembre, la AEG (Agencia Espacial Global) detecto ondas de radio provenientes de un sistema solar a 30 años luz, se creyó que eran simples alteraciones de los campos magnéticos, pero comenzaron a aparecer mas y mas y seguían un patrón, como si fuera un lenguaje, hasta que el 7 de diciembre se detuvieron y no se escucho nada después de ello, se comenzó el proyecto "Orión" con el que se planeaba ir a ese sistema solar y buscar a los responsables de las transmisiones.

En una pequeña cabaña en los Alpes vive un leñador con su esposa y sus dos hijas, este hombre alguna vez fue un gran científico, pero se retiro para descansar lo que le quedaba de vida, su nombre es Aaron Branz, su esposa es Penélope Tychirer una retirada profesora de la vieja universidad de Oxford y sus hijas son Isabelle Branz y Lilith Branz.

Cierto día, Aarón estaba recogiendo unas pocas manzanas de un árbol genéticamente modificado para dar frutos en el frio extremo, tranquilo, sereno, cantando su canción favorita, reflexiona sobre lo que ahora es su vida y lo que lo rodea...

"_mira Aaron esta es la vida que escogiste, saliste del estrés de la oficina para vivir tranquilamente lejos de las metrópolis...¿que soy ahora? Fui un gran científico, uno de los físicos mas reconocidos de la tierra, y ahora estoy aquí a 3500 metros de altura pensando en mi vida, pero ahora soy feliz, con mi esposa e hijas ¿qué más puedo pedirle a la vida? Solo mira este hermoso paisaje, una montaña blanca con puntitos verdes y un hermoso valle verde irrigado por un rio gélido, y todo eso lo veo desde aquí, mi cabañita de simples troncos en medio de la nada ¡esto sí es vida!"._

Siguió recogiendo manzanas hasta que un gruñido lo sorprendió, era leve, pero era diferente, no era un lobo o eso creía Aaron, fue a mirar que lo causaba de donde creía que provenía, camino unos 10 minutos por la espesa nieve de la montaña hasta que llego a un claro en el se veía una pequeña figura peluda posada en la nieve y moribunda, Aaron se acerco a mirar si podía ayudarla, cuando la vio, era espantosa, parecía llevar mucho tiempo muerta, pero aun se movía, era uno de los muchos desastres genéticos producidos por los experimentos con la tecnología genética y las armas nucleares ahora convertidos en especies nuevas, Aaron tomó al zorro súper mutado y lo llevo a su cabaña donde su familia lo cuidó varios días, _"es un pobre animalito mal herido"_ replicaba Aaron, pero su esposa no estaba completamente segura, pues no tenia ningún rasguño.

Pasaron los días y el zorro murió, su estomago se movía irregularmente, Aaron temeroso de que fuese un parasito sacó el cadáver de la casa y lo posó sobre un tocón, allí el estomago del zorro se abrió y de el salió otro animal muy extraño y grande, parecía un insecto, Aaron mato a este parasito y vio que el zorro se había comido un huevo, posiblemente era el de este bicho raro.

Aaron cerco su casa para evitar que entraran mas de esas cosas, le preocupaban sus hijas que en la noche indefensas podría ser atacadas, los días pasaron y Aaron seguía inquietado, pero todo estaba tranquilo.

Llego el año nuevo y la familia lo celebro con una buena cena con pavo y vino, invitaron a varios amigos y familiares y por primera vez en el año en la montaña se escuchaban ruidos de gritos, canciones y carcajadas en vez de avalanchas y lobos, la noche fue cálida para la familia, Aaron y sus amigos se emborracharon mientras sus familiares se reían de sus payasadas, se llegaron las 12 am y decidieron irse a dormir; a las 8 am los sonidos de propulsores de alta presión los despertaron, salieron de su casa y era un transporte de la AEG, este aterrizo en el claro y de el descendió un hombre bien vestido que pregunto sin hacer ningún gesto por Aaron, Aaron se presento ante él y este le entrego una carta, con seriedad y pasos marcados el hombre subió al transporte y este abandono el lugar.

Aaron fue con todos a su cabaña y leyó la carta en voz alta:

"_Un cordial saludo._

_Doctor Aaron Branz_

_Nuestra compañía y el resto de la humanidad agradece su labor en el pasado como científico, le ha aportado ya bastante a esta prospera civilización, pero ahora le necesitamos nuevamente, esta vez no es para que desarrolles nuevos postquemadores ni que hagas cálculos casi imposibles, esta vez es para llevarlo mas allá de las estrellas, donde imaginamos siempre ha querido estar._

_Hemos desarrollado la "puerta de ben", un viejo invento de la ciencia ficción, con el que enviaremos 3 naves a 3 sistemas solares diferentes, uno a 30 años luz (de donde provenían las ondas de radio), uno a 50 años luz y otro a 100 años luz, lamentablemente no sabemos cómo usar la "puerta de ben" para regresar las naves, así que si bien llegaran a sus destinos en unos cuantos segundos, volver será imposible para algunos; hemos desarrollado la tecnología de la criogenia completamente así que no morirá en el regreso, usted ira en la nave con destino al sistema solar "Dalem NC-3" a 30 años luz de distancia, allí buscaran rastros de vida en el único planeta que orbita la estrella, estarán varios meses en el planeta y luego volverán, viajaran 45 años hasta aquí con la nueva tecnología de postquemadores, y adicionalmente congelaremos a su familia para que no esté solo cuando vuelva._

_En cuanto a los viajes al sistema "Dalem NC-16" a 50 años luz y a "CIRCE-134" a 100 años luz no regresaran a la tierra, puesto que nuestras naves no aguantaran tan largo viaje, así que tome su decisión y si es negativa entenderemos sus razones; luego de tomada comuníquese con nosotros"._

Aaron quedo impactado, y de inmediato comenzó a discutirlo con su familia, sabiendo que los congelarían para que estuviesen juntos de nuevo aceptaron el trato, Aaron llamo al dirigente de la AEG al día siguiente dándole su respuesta y este lo citó a las instalaciones militares más seguras del planeta el día 15 de mayo del 2044.


	2. Capitulo 2: pequeños momentos

**Capítulo II**

**"pequeños momentos..."**

"Como pasa la vida, recuerdo bien que mi madre me decía cuando era niño que algún día estaría en las estrellas, nunca pude entender a que se refería, o que me quería decir, pase horas pensándolo pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: seré alguien en la vida; pero ¿y si lo decía literalmente? Ahora que estaré fuera de mi hogar, a distancias impensables no me cabe en la cabeza que pudo ser, quizá siempre estaré con la duda...

_Como olvidar aquel evento que cambio a la humanidad, era solo un niño cuando estallo la tercera guerra mundial, que me arrebato a mi madre, tíos, abuelos, primos, a mi hermana, todo lo que tenia, papa y yo quedamos solos a la merced de hombres sin corazón que se mataban entre ellos, pero papa siempre me decía que no importaba lo que pasara tenía que ser fuerte...ser fuerte...para quién?...para mí? O para él?...creo que para los dos; nunca toque un arma, mi padre fue arrestado por error, nos refugiamos en un campo enemigo abandonado y las autoridades militares lo arrestaron pensando que era uno de los altos mandos de la fuerza enemiga, estuve solo cuatro años...cuatro terribles años...cuatro años en los que vi atrocidades y tuve que sobrevivir como un animal, tuve que ser fuerte, por papa, por mi familia, por mí mismo, es eso lo que me hizo salir adelante, el ser fuerte..._

_El día mas feliz de mi vida fue el 21 de febrero de 2022 cuando conocí al amor de mi vida, Penélope, oh dulce mujer, con una mirada cariñosa que te hace perderte en sus ojos azules, iba solo a mi vieja casa estaba triste, nostálgico, cansado, mi cuerpo cedía ante la inmensa tristeza y antes de que pudiera siquiera ver los escombros de mi barrio, me desplome en mi agonía y simplemente no seguí, la guerra había terminado, pero dejo consigo muchos vacios: mi familia, mis amigos, mis vecinos que probablemente estaban todos muertos, y así fue, papa y yo fuimos los únicos supervivientes de aquel pequeño barrio, mientras me desmoronaba en mi mismo, una persona se acerco a mí, me abrazo y con unas tiernas palabras abrí los ojos y la vi, una hermosa mujer , era perfecta, era fuerte, nos presentamos sin duda, era una competencia de quien estaba más sonrojado, nos volvimos amigos y me acompaño a mi casa que misteriosamente estaba intacta, bueno en comparación con las otras estaba intacta, ese día la pasamos allí organizando mi viejo hogar; la noche se desplomo rápidamente, hizo un frio inmenso, nunca sentí tanto frio, no habían mantas ni cobijas ni nada con que cubrirnos, ella se hizo a mi lado me abrazo y dormimos juntos dándonos calor mutuamente, cuatro días después fuimos por papa a la cárcel que ya había sido liberado y 6 años más tarde Penélope y yo nos casamos, oh como amo esa mujer..."_

Aaron para de recordar, se levanta de su silla, y se dirige fuera de su cabaña a observar el paisaje, se dirige a aquel tocón donde puso el zorro súper mutado aquel día y se sentó allí a observar el majestuoso valle que adornaba su vista cada momento, la tranquilidad reinaba y lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración, el rio a lo lejos y uno que otro pájaro, era perfecto para pensar, escribir; Penélope estaba fuera de casa en la universidad de Oxford reclamando su hoja de vida y las niñas dormían así que Aaron tenía tiempo para relajarse y reflexionar sin ser interrumpido.

Dirige su mirada a un claro en el que había un campamento maderero, todo parecía normal, pero de allí después de un estallido sónico una nave de carga de mercancías despegó y se retiro rápidamente.

"_nuestra tecnología nos ha hecho la vida mas fácil, pero a que costo? La tranquilidad de todos, mi tranquilidad, no paso un día en el que no vea esa nave despegar y para qué? Para satisfacer el consumismo, supongo que este viaje será una nueva oportunidad de alejarme de todo lo que me estresa..."_

Aaron estaba convencido que el viaje le daría un poco de paz después de tantos años de intranquilidad, pero lo que él no tenía previsto eran los planes que tenia la UMB para aquellos planetas; luego de tanto pensar se dirigió a su cabaña y encendió el holotelevisor para ver un poco de noticias y se encuentra al alto líder de la UMB dando un discurso sobre el viaje:

-Sir Dimitri Sartovsky (Alto jefe de la UMB): "..._en poco tiempo enviaremos tres buques de guerra de clase Atlantis a tres sistemas solares de nuestra galaxia, estos sistemas solares nos han interesado pues poseen planetas atmosféricamente aptos para la vida; de aquellas personas que irán por los cielos hasta los confines de nuestra imaginación, solo el 35% volverán a la tierra, pero estoy completamente seguro que el 100% solo por haber aceptado ya son héroes para nuestra especie; si los sistemas solares pasan la prueba, construiremos puertas de ben en las orbitas de los planetas y estableceremos colonias, esto no hará que seamos algo importante en este vasto universo, pero al menos seremos una civilización grande..."_

_-Aaron: "genial y yo seré quien valla a romperme los huesos para ver si pueden expandir su avaricia por esos lares"._

Aaron se levanta de la silla y se dirige a hacerse un café, es entonces cuando suena el teléfono, este contesta y se da cuenta que lo llamaban de la AEG, era el jefe de la organización quien pidió a Aaron que se presentase con su familia 10 días antes de lo previsto, pero lo que inquietaba a Aaron fue que ahora era con su familia, ya se imaginaba que ese día los congelarían.

Cuando Penélope llega a casa, Aaron despierta a las niñas y les comenta la situación, nadie se opuso, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que fuese antes así que sin más, esperaron a aquel importante dia...


	3. Capitulo 3: Preparativos

**Capítulo III**

**"Preparativos"**

Llego el 5 de mayo de 2044 y Aaron se dirige a la base principal de la AEG, es la base más segura del mundo y también la mas protegida por el gobierno, pues allí se desarrollan las nuevas armas y tecnologías de transporte, una base muy organizada de 60 km2 y que llega a una profundidad de 3 km.

Al llegar un par de hileras de soldados de elite de la UMB recibe a la familia con reverencia, por un parlante solo se escucha "_saluden a nuevos héroes"_ y el himno de la UMB, de un edificio blanco y pequeño sale un tipo elegante que los recibe con un calor humano digno de una familia. Ese día todos los pasajeros de las naves y sus familias tuvieron una cena como nunca antes en sus vidas, todos compartieron por mucho tiempo e hicieron amigos en esa noche, era importante pues lo necesitaría, Aaron conoce a un tipo de lo que alguna vez fue Inglaterra llamado Charles Coy quien fue el que diseño los buques de guerra en los que viajarían, Aaron pasa bien el rato con Charles y este le propone trabajar juntos en la misión, Aaron acepta sin dudarlo.

En la mañana siguiente piden a los "viajeros" que se despidan de sus familias y se dirijan al hangar 32, las familias posteriormente serán llevadas al centro de criogenia para congelarlos; luego de un triste y emotivo momento entre todos los tripulantes y sus familias estos se separan y comienzan la difícil misión.

En el hangar 32 los dividen por buques y les dan un rato para que hablen y superen lo de sus familias, Aaron y Charles comienzan a cuestionarse el objetivo de la misión.

-_Aaron: "hey Charles, el Alto líder dijo que querían colonizar esos planetas, crees que sea realmente el objetivo de nuestra misión?"_

_-Charles: "También vi el comunicado, nombraron esto proyecto orión pero nunca he visto misiones de terraformación o colonización en las que el nombre posea la palabra proyecto"._

_-Aaron: "¿Que quieres decir?"_

_-Charles: "las cartas que nos dieron hablaban de buscar rastros de vida, pero se refieren a vida simple como plantas o incluso animales, pero escuche a unos guardias hablar de una transmisión en ondas de radio provenientes del sistema solar para el que nos dirigimos, a mi me parece que quieren que hagamos contacto con seres extraterrestres"._

_-Aaron: "bien, solo espero no saberlo hasta llegar porque de lo contrario no iría"._

_-Charles: "no te preocupes, no sabremos que tenemos que hacer hasta llegar"_

Pasado el rato el hombre que los recibió el día anterior los hace dirigirse a el hospital para hacerse exámenes para determinar si son alérgicos al liquido que les impide morir cuando están congelados, las pruebas tardan seis días en completarse debido a la cantidad de personas y una vez evaluado el grupo se determina que afortunadamente todos son aptos para viajar.

Luego se dirigen al campamento militar para un breve entrenamiento de uso armamentístico, allí les enseñan sobre los buques y los trajes que usaran.

_"Tengan un cordial saludo, ustedes señores, héroes de nuestra especie, están aquí para informarse de su situación militar, muchos se preguntaran a que me refiero, ustedes van a viajar en buques de guerra de clase Atlantis, estos nenes miden cuatro kilómetros de largo y dos kilómetros y medio de ancho, se preguntaran como puede volar semejante bestia, la respuesta es simple, uno de nuestros nuevos tripulantes, el doctor Aaron Branz, desarrollo durante su carrera súper propulsores y otros proyectos que facilitaron la construcción de estas maquinas, cada buque de guerra posee 102 torretas gatling de defensa exterior, un sistema de drones de reparación y un cañón iónico CM-3 en la parte frontal, tengan cuidado pues si bien las torretas son suficientes para derribar el mas blindado de nuestros aviones, el cañón CM-3 tiene la potencia de veinte bombas atómicas, si por algún motivo deben usarlo deben tener en cuenta que demora ocho minutos en recargarse de nuevo, parece poco pero a veces marcan la diferencia.."_

Luego de una larga conversación, se toman una semana para conocer bien los cruceros en su interior y aprender el uso armamentístico, luego de ello en el mismo lugar, los ingenieros de la AEG les explican cómo establecer un asentamiento, que recursos podrían necesitar, que hacer en caso de emergencia, como conseguir alimentos en caso de escases y como crear una atmosfera apta para la vida en un radio de 30 kilómetros.

El viaje fue finalmente programado para el 11 de abril del 2044, ese día marcara la historia de la humanidad por generaciones, y para Aaron estaba más cerca de lo que estimaba...

Se les informa de los objetivos de la misión a los líderes de las divisiones y les dan el resto de los días libres a todos para que descansen y se preparen psicológicamente, deberían estar en la base el 10 de abril en la mañana.

Nadie se opuso a aquellas pequeñas vacaciones, pero muchos sabían que eran las ultimas que tendrían, Aaron no era la excepción, aunque estaba consciente de que la nave lo traería de vuelta a casa, dudaba mucho que lo lograra, el miedo que invadía su interior lo superaba, pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás y a pesar de todo sus pequeñas vacaciones no fueron más que un tormento.

El 10 de abril se presentan de nuevo en la base, a las 12 del día les ordenan abordar los buques, debían encenderlos y revisar que no haya problemas técnicos para el siguiente día, ellos ya no pisarían tierra firme hasta que lleguen a su planeta de destino.

-_Charles: "oye Aaron ¿tienes miedo?"_

_-Aaron: "no puedo negarlo, como buen humano le temo a lo desconocido"_

_-Charles: "vamos amigo no te preocupes todo saldrá bien y estaremos aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"_

_-Aaron: "si -sonríe- un abrir y cerrar de ojos de 40 años"_


	4. Capitulo 4: 11 de abril

**Capítulo IV**

**"11 de abril"**

A las 8 de la mañana del 11 de abril, el cielo retumbo con el sonido de los súper propulsores de los cruceros, lentamente las maquinas más grandes creadas por el hombre comenzaron a elevarse, su último trayecto en 40 años por la tierra seria corto, no más de 2 kilómetros hasta la puerta de ben, lentamente el timonel de cada crucero lo puso en marcha a impresionantes 10 kilómetros por hora; a las 9 de la mañana la puerta de ben se encendió, pero paso algo inesperado, la energía que libero fue tal que comenzó a llover, no era un problema pero no se esperaba que sucediera.

Los nervios, el miedo y el silencio adornaban los extensos pasillos y cámaras de los buques mientras estos se acercaban cada vez más a la puerta de ben. Primero ingresaron los dos cruceros que no volverían y luego el de Aaron, las vidas de los tripulantes pasaron frente a sus ojos como si estuviesen a punto de morir, y de repente todo pareció estirarse más y más, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la órbita de su destino, ahora deberían esperar que lleguen las ordenes, que gracias a muchos experimentos se dieron cuenta que podían enviar también información usando la puerta de ben.

Cada crucero comenzó a intentar construir una puerta de ben que los regrese, fue una encomienda adicional que se les dio secretamente intentando que todos los tripulantes regresen, pero estas puertas de ben no estarían en órbita, una vez terminadas serian enviadas a la superficie del planeta y los tripulantes regresarían caminando o en vehículos; puesto que los drones de reparación construirían las puertas de ben automáticamente los tripulantes se dedicaron a descansar y celebrar lo que habían logrado.

Aaron y Charles bebían licor al lado de una gran ventana observando el hermoso paisaje, ambos estaban de acuerdo que había una extraña sensación de que estaban en casa:

_-Charles: oye Aaron no sé tú, pero yo me siento como si estuviese orbitando la tierra._

_-Aaron: es extraño Charles yo siento exactamente lo mismo._

_-Charles: crees que en vez de llegar al planeta destino, llegamos a la tierra de nuevo?_

_-Aaron: -ríe- bueno entonces iré y comprare un par de cervezas cerca de la casa que tenía en la ciudad._

Mientras ambos reían de sus bromas y charlas, un hombre entra a la habitación en la que se encontraban...

-_Mike: hola me llamo Mike Sovalov puedo acompañarlos no tengo con quien más estar?_

_-Charles: claro Mike ven y siéntate aquí con nosotros y sírvete un poco de… -mira la botella- oye Aaron que es esto?_

_-Aaron: no tengo la menor idea pero sabe muy bien, ven Mike siéntate y bebe bajo tu propio riesgo -ríe-._

_-Mike: parece combustible, pero si no han muerto por mi está bien._

_-Aaron: Mike! Charles y yo hablábamos sobre este planeta, no sientes como que estas en casa?_

_-Charles: tú y yo mi amigo estamos borrachos, Mike apenas va a comenzar mejor pregúntale cuando ya hable enredado._

_Mike: bueno en realidad también pensé lo mismo y no somos los únicos, muchos dicen lo mismo, puede que todos._

Los tres continuaron bebiendo y hablando y entablaron una muy buena amistad, luego de pasar la borrachera hicieron un trato: Todos estarían juntos, ninguno quedaría atrás, se ayudarían entre ellos y si para algo no pueden estar todos entonces ninguno lo haría.

Eran ya las siete de la noche en la tierra y en el nuevo planeta comenzaba a amanecer, el crucero recalibro todos los relojes con el periodo de rotación del planeta y se le sugiere a los tripulantes dormir lo que quedaba del día –según la nueva hora- para prepararse para la misión que comenzaría en la mañana siguiente.

Aaron bajo los efectos del alcohol no deseaba dormir y se dirigió al hangar 23 que era el más cercano a su cuarto, una vez llego a este, aprovecho el descuido de quienes estaban revisando las naves de descenso y lanzo una sonda orbital, esta estudiaría el planeta más a fondo y enviaría datos a un pequeño dispositivo llamado DICOC (Dispositivo de intercomunicación de onda corta), pero para su desgracia un ingeniero volteo la mirada hacia él y vio su intención, este se acercó y con una perturbadora mirada le dirigió la palabra:

-_Ingeniero: señor Branz, usted es muy reconocido por toda la tripulación, pero no crea que por ese motivo dejaremos que venga y haga cuanto quiera con los componentes de la nave, espero que le quede claro._

_-Aaron: no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder._

_-Ingeniero: el tema es el siguiente, envía los datos importantes al despacho de planeación y hare la vista gorda por esta vez._

_-Aaron: muy bien, lo hare._

Aaron se dirigió a su habitación, algo afectado por la resaca que recién empezaba a sentir, aun así estaba en calma y solo quería recostarse a ver que decía la sonda. Para su sorpresa, cuando se quitó los zapatos el dicoc lanzo un sonido muy fuerte que despertó a Mike.

-_Aaron: tranquilo Mike no es hora de ir a la escuela._

Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a mirar los datos, las condiciones atmosféricas eran muy parecidas a las de la tierra, igualmente había oxígeno, pero el porcentaje era algo elevado, por lo que verificarían si no les seria toxico; había depósitos de metano en la superficie, encerrados por membranas de sal seca de probablemente mares primitivos. Aaron se sorprendió por lo que veía, pero era algo para lo que estaba preparado, hasta que un dato en concreto le inquieto: la sonda encontró formas de vida, no sabía si era vegetal o animal pero era vida lo que era un gran descubrimiento; decidió guardarse la información hasta que bajara a la superficie y pudiese verificar si era correcto o no y así evitaría entrar en especulaciones.

Mike se levanta de su cama y se sienta en el marco de la ventana de la habitación, y mientras mira por la ventana a la bella estrella azul, le habla en voz baja a Aaron:

-_Mike: oye Aaron, no le vallas a decir esto a nadie, pero ahora escuche al timonel hablando con el capitán de la nave, parece que algo les preocupa mucho, no alcance a oír el motivo, pero si logre escuchar que desplegarían tanques y tropas de asalto en algunos lugares clave para prevenir que pase algo a lo que llaman "Desgarro rojo", lo que yo no sabía es que aquí habían militares y menos tanques, pero se supone que todas las organizaciones militares habían desaparecido menos las fuerzas de la UMB y no creo que se prestaran para esto, algo no anda bien y eso de "Desgarro rojo" no me gusta nada ¡creo que nos hemos metido en una grande!_

_-Aaron: por favor no me hagas preocupar, pero creo haber leído de una organización militar secreta del gobierno, le llaman "organización cuervo negro" y supuestamente es un grupo de elite que se encargaría de incursionar en líneas enemigas para facilitar el avance, pero hay dos problemas con eso: uno es que no está comprobado que esa organización exista, lo sabremos si vemos a alguien con un pájaro negro pintado sobre un circulo blanco y el otro problema es que aquí no hay nada así de peligroso como para necesitar tanques, o al menos eso es lo que la sonda que lance dice._

_-Mike: sonda que lanzaste? _

_-Aaron: larga historia, mejor no preguntes._

Mike se puso a leer un libro y Aaron intento echarse una siesta, cuando el altavoz resonó y una voz se escuchó al fondo:

-_Capitán de la nave: saludos tripulación, soy el capitán Raymond Wirlas, soy quien regula cada movimiento de esta nave, me temo que me dirijo a ustedes para darles una mala noticia: hace aproximadamente una hora el buque de guerra Antalus II destinado al sistema solar que está a 100 años luz de la tierra fue destruido, no hemos podido confirmar si hubo supervivientes, ni hemos podido constatar la causa, es de temerse lo peor, les mantendremos informados, corto…_

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la nave mientras todos salían de sus cuartos para hablar e intentar entender lo sucedido, todos tenían teorías distintas pero nada era confirmado, la tensión en la nave crecía mientras el miedo y la angustia invadía a sus tripulantes, de repente el altavoz volvió a encenderse:

-_Capitán de la nave: Al habla su capitán, me informan desde la tierra que es muy probable que la nave fuese atacada por fuerzas desconocidas o saboteada, por ahora pensamos que lo más probable es el saboteo, no se han encontrado señales de supervivencia; pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirles, me disculpo en nombre de la tripulación y los altos mandos, pero debido a lo sucedido tendremos que comenzar inmediatamente el desembarco, prepárense, tomen todo lo que necesiten y diríjanse a la bahía de carga asignada desde la tierra, por favor mantengan la calma y no olviden los protocolos, corto…_


End file.
